A trend for electronic equipment is lighter weight and lower cost. Lighter weight electronic equipment is especially important for aerospace applications, such as Active Electronically Scanned Arrays (“AESAs”). These AESAs often have significant power dissipation due to the type of electronic components involved. To control the thermal gradients and temperature of these systems, liquid flows through the coldplates to which they are attached may be utilized. These liquid cooled coldplates are typically formed from aluminum, which is a major contributor to the system weight rollup but possesses good thermal conductivity.